Prom Problem!
by yuki789
Summary: The title says it all? Oh well, the officers of Kanagawa decided to give their players a break by giving them a...PROM?! Who's with whO? E-mail me if u wanna be included!btw..Rukawa,Kogure,Mitsui,Jin,Koshino,Sendoh,Maki,Fujima and Hanagata are taken!
1. Default Chapter

Prom Problem!  
  
Disclaimer: the usual stuff here ^-^  
  
Chapter 1- Who's with Who?  
  
Shohoku High:  
  
The boys of Shohoku team were in the shower rooms refreshing themselves from their last game for the season. no one talked about loosing, but instead.  
  
"Have you heard?" Mitsui asked his teammates.  
  
"Heard what? That you've decided to admit that you are. gay?" Sakuragi teased.  
  
"No, baka! Didn't you know? The officials of Kanagawa decided to give us all a break and arrange a party, ball or something for all of us!"  
  
"And where did you get that information?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"I heard Anzai-sensei and the principal talk."  
  
"No wonder! Have any of you imagined? Mitsui reading a newspaper or even turning on a television to hear news?" Miyagi asked.  
  
Everyone agreed. They never imagined him reading a paper or watching news. "See? I mean, we could all have imagined that you open a television set and watch porn movies. And tha."  
  
"And that I watch those fashion and beauty channels to see what make-up I'll apply the next time Tetsuo and I have a date? Am I right?"  
  
"Well, no, I was actually supposed to say that you are."  
  
"Stop guys, you know we have to think of another things far more better than these things," Kogure patiently stopped the two.  
  
"Like..."  
  
"What?" Sakuragi and Miyagi continued.  
  
"Like WHO are we going out with?"  
  
Ideal Dates...? *cough**cough*  
Akagi  
  
Ideal date. more likely a resemblance to Jane. someone who likes to cling to those long branches of trees.whatever you call that.  
  
Kogure  
  
Someone who's pure, good, quiet AND doesn't have a perverted mind! Everything that purple-05 isn't... joke! I'm reserving the spot for u! Be glad!  
  
Mitsui  
  
Umm. a tomboy? No, a punk! No, someone who has a longer hair than him! Ah! I know... someone who loves Santa Claus so much. Maybe Ms. Claus or their daughter. Yep yep!  
  
Miyagi  
  
More likely Ayako. he's a muffin head right? So... his ideal date is a. cupcake head? Or maybe a cinnamon head! Yum! Or... a brownie head? We'll never know.!  
  
Sakuragi  
  
H-A-R-U-K-O! In short, a dumb and pathetic girl who doesn't have much brain cells to process even a letter that comes out from someone's mouth because her head is just full of air + Rukawa + screaming + air + air + Rukawa + air!  
  
Rukawa  
  
A babysitter... someone who doesn't matter even she's to carry him home with his souvenir saliva. as baby sitters do with babies.! Hahahhaha.  
~ Ryonan High  
  
"Who saw my socks!?!?!?"  
  
"Where's my shirt!?!?!?"  
  
"Soap!!!!"  
  
It was like the circus was brought to the locker room of Ryonan. there were different kinds of animals doing one of a kind stuffs.  
  
A hedgehog a.k.a. Sendoh was sharpening the spiky stuffs he possesses.  
  
A gorilla a.k.a. Uozumi was looking for his. shirt?!?!?! I never imagined wearing socks. well... except Mighty Joe Young that is  
  
An octopus a.k.a. Fukuda was shouting his/its lungs out looking for a. soap? I remain silent  
  
Ok, ok so back to the point.  
  
The ringmaster, Hikoichi hushed his untamed "pets", breaking the news that they will have a. show? Oops! Got carried away! Breaking the news that they will have a prom. Ok so let's just say, it's the same having a circus show, right?  
  
"A what?!?"  
  
"A prom?!?"  
  
"A ball?!?"  
  
"Duh, it's just the same, stupid!"  
  
"Why, they have different spellings!"  
  
"Ummm. so your point is?" "My point is that. they're. different!"  
  
Uozumi made a Tarzan-like shout/roar causing the people around him shut up.  
  
"You were saying."  
  
"I was saying that we, the basketball club of Ryonan are going to have a joint prom with Kainan, Shohoku and Shoyo."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Ideal Dates. O.o!  
  
Uozumi  
  
If Akagi will have Jane for himself. then he'll have the second choice! Of course he'll have. Tarzan's ape mom! Whoa! I never thought Uozumi has a good choice!  
  
Ikegami  
A person from the 1950's or something. someone who shares his likings for unexplainable hairstyles.  
  
Sendoh  
  
He'll have a porcupine for a date! Yeah! They'll sure bond over the night asking each other what type of extra, extra super strong hold gel he/ she/it uses to keep their hairs... ummm. gravity defying?  
  
Koshino  
  
A Mary Sue! Joke! Not really! This spot is reserved! Hehehheheh.  
  
Uekusa  
  
Umm. most likely he will have a. baby! Yes, a baby for a date! Someone who resembles him! One way or another, that is  
  
Hikoichi  
  
A janitress for a date. Why? Simply because he likes checking right? Janitresses is that right? like checking too! Well. except they check cleaning stuff and the like. *sweatdrop*  
  
Fukuda  
  
He'll have Medusa as a date... end of story. ~  
  
A/N: I don't know what's the point of the "Ideal Dates" stuff I put there. Ah! Btw. All or maybe some of you of you are waiting for the Prom right? If you want to be included in the Prom, just e-mail me the name and other stuffs you think your OC needs to be described as an OC.. well. you could also pick a partner. But hey! It's first come first served! Till here. yada, yada, yada.! Wait! Sorry for the bashing. gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just got carried away! Heheheheheheheh!!!!!!!! 


	2. Who's With Who: Kainan and Shoyo

Prom Problem?! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SD…or if I did…*evil grin*…don't dare to think what will happen next…

**Warning:** Pretty crappy chapter and Fujima OOC well, I guess that's what happens if you…er…just read the fic, ne?

Chapter 2: Who's With Who?: Kainan and Shoyo Kainan High 

It was an ordinary day for the guys of Kainan until…

*boooooommmmm!*

"There's a bomb!" Colonel Maki shouted for his troops to hear. "Alert!!!!!!"

I was just kidding…so, back to Earth.

"Water break!" 

"Whew! I was waiting for that years ago!" Kiyota commented.

"Bleh, then let's make you wait for another year then."

"No, no, no! I won't talk!"

"Good."

"By the way Jin, have you heard---?"

"Kiyota!!!"

"What CAPTAIN?"

"Didn't you just promise not to talk? Ah! I get it, those big stuff won't even be processed in your mind lacking so many brain cells that we, earthlings have!"

"I just did? Really? How come I forgot about it?"

"Nobunaga!"

"Kiyota, you were saying?" Jin asked.

"I was saying that we're supposed to have a pr—."

"A parade?!"

"Of fools?!"

"Like the ones we use to see in movies?"

"Movies?"

"Yep! Like the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

"Wahahahaha! You still watch those kind of movies? Shame on you!…But Esmeralda sure is pretty!"

"Really? I think so too! Bleh! Kuso. Let me finish first, ok?!"

"Sorry."

"We're going to have a, *drumroll*, a prom."

"You don't sound too excited."

"Well, who would be happy, when you have hordes of beautiful ladies in line to be your date and you're supposed to choose only one?"

"Bakazaru."

**Ideal Dates…^-^!**

Maki 

Eenie meenie minie moe…it's either Donald Duck's aunt you know that grouchy old woman. Nyahahha! , or he will borrow Anzai-sensei's wife just for 1 night…wonder what will happen…o.O? Oh! I forgot his wife might be on menopausal stage! Whoops! Er…thinking 'bout it makes me wanna puke…

Jin 

No need for a date, he could be his own date! How? He will do the monologue thingie…nyhahaha…why, you're asking. Well maybe because Jin looks like a girl himself and…all he needs is a…half wig and a half dress! Plus a half make-up! Got it?

Miyamasu 

Hahahaha! He will have I mouse wearing goggles and a swimsuit for a date! Wonder why? On of course this mouse should know how to shoot a ball let's pretend it's the small chunk of cheese… from the three point line 3 inches from her mousehole… to the goal! the mousehole… And protecting it from the opposing team hahahah…the cat!…Wel…I hope you all got it, ne?

Nobunaga 

He's going to date a janitress, well, not like the janitress that Hikoichi will date. A janitress whose body resistance, agility and stamina are as great as his. One who could clean a whole school in a matter of minutes! And last but not the least, who loves her mop so much that even in proms she tends to pick a person who looks like a mop…For example Kiyota Nobunaga!

Takasago 

Why, Uozumi and Akagi already got the first and second choices! Poor baboon…! Which gives me an idea…you know the cartoon I am Weasel? Well…this guy's sure to have a wonderful night if his partner is going to be…I.R. Baboon! Great sense of taste! I congratulate him…very much!

~

Shoyo High 

"Fujima, come here." Hasegawa commanded.

"Captain, he's hurt!" 

"Captain, how's this?" Hanagata asked.

"Fujima…come here!!!" Hasegawa shouted.

It was a VERY hectic day for Shoyo's all-around captain, Captain Fujima.

In fact, Shoyo's gym can be compared to a hospital! 

Imagine.

Clinica de Shoyolandia's horrible-looking, hedgehog-haired, big-mouthed doctor Hasegawa was currently demanding for the attention of the "hard-working" nurse, Kenya Fujima. .

"Yes, doc?" Kenya asked.

"Kenya, remember our patient?"

"Um…patient? Ah! You mean your patience! Doc, all I can say is that you need to improve your patience. You see it doesn't only affect your reputation around real people…it also affects your ugly face!"

"Real people? What do you think of me?! A gorilla or something?!"

"_Actually yes, I think you're a gorilla and you've have no right to mix with us real people._ Of course not doc! You're the most super doper handsomest guy I've ever seen!"

"Really? You think?"

"_Dimwit! Of course I have taste, I have a brain and most of all I still have shame on myself…_Yes doc! I really think!"

"So, then Kenya…would you like to go out with me?" 

"_Are you kidding?!" _

"Are you kidding what?"

"Are you kidding of course I would like to! Oh, doc! That's actually the last thing on my mind right now! _Yeah, the last thing, and I don't eve get why I gave in, um…maybe I'll get fired if I don't! Why that four-headed imbecilic fraction of a chicken poo! I think I'm overly exaggerating…after all this are all just my hallucinations…WHAT! This are all just my hallucinations?!_

And at long last, Fujima snapped out from the world of the dying dead to the world of the living live….

His teammates were shaking him and some of them were going inch by inch further from their weirdo of a captain…

"Fujimaaaaaaaa!"

"Yes, doc? I mean yes?" he said straightening his shirt and all.

"What are you saying?!"

"Me? Saying? What? Are?"

"What?! What is that dialect you're speaking? Antarticanian? Or maybe, Arabian? Or worst…voo doo language! Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Why you half-filled sack of pig dung! There's no such thing as Antarticanian and I'm not talking Arabian or voo doo language…! I'm talking…English? Yeah! English!"

"So would you please translate the "English" words you've just said?"

"I said…What are you saying?! Well… I said that earlier though."

"Ow that, we said that:

            You were…pointing to Fujima

            Hallucinating…mimicking the movements of a crazed person in the ambulance of a certain Mental hospital.

            Earlier…pointing to the sun

"I understand what you're saying…SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT THEM!"

"Ow…"

"I was hallucinating? Oh well…maybe it's because of the food I've eaten earlier…hahaha!"

Everybody sweat drops...

"I forgot! I ate ox feet! And ox tongue and…"

"We don't tneed to know the details."

"Good, because I'm not planning to tell you how yucky, gross and stomach-churning it was."

Receives sweat drops from everyone again…"

"Btw Fujima, you've mentioned about a date or something."

"Ah! Yeah, that. The principal told me something about having a prom with all the basketball players in the district."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"What the frog?!"

"Fu- Fu- Fu- Fu!"

Ideal Dates…hehehehe…c= 

**Fujima**

Let's put it this way…Fujima's an all-around…boy, right? So the only one who deserves to be his partner is someone who could actually and really really relate to him! And I'm going to award the place to the most all-around person…or let's say machine in history! None other than…*dumplingroll* Richie Rich' robo maid! Hehehehe…

**Hanagata **

Ooooh! This is kinda hard! There are way too many girls…if you can call them girls that is who could qualify as "Hanagata's Prom Partner." Like who? You're asking…well I say there's so many um…people! Yeah people! In line for the title but I chose…*dumplingroll  again* the most worthy of all…China! Of WWF! See? So far she's the most worthy of all women wrestlers…hehehe…maybe during the prom they both could enjoy sharing tips on keeping each other's body…um…interesting!

**Hasegawa**

Ow! Another porcupine! Nah! I'll give him the chance to have a date better than a porcupine…of course he deserves more than that…ne? Wahahahha! And so, I'm awarding him two options! Number one, a…hedgehog! Or better yet, Uozumi's twin sister…why of all ugly people? It's like this, Uozumi and him have resemblances and I think two gorillas are better than one so…I chose his twin sister! That is if he has one…^-^

**A/N:** Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ne! Soreeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm very very, very, very, very sorry for not updating immediately! Hehehe…And I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Heheheh…eep! I sound so perky! . Another thing! Sorry for not completing Shoyo's players…heheh…I only know three of them…XD! And last, this chapter is sooooooo crappy…sorryyyyyyy! O.o…Again…oh! Before I forgot, I'll be updating well…not the fast…and to those who still want to be included in this fic even I update like a turtle…hehe…could you all please send me your ideas from prom gowns or whatever they call that…hehehe..and btw! I already changed my email add to pakshiet06@ihavepms.com I sound demanding, ne? X.x


End file.
